


Scrapes and IHOP Pancakes

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Post-mission breakfast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Nat and y/n have a post-mission breakfast at IHOP.
Kudos: 2





	Scrapes and IHOP Pancakes

It is a quiet Sunday morning in the small town just an hour's drive from the Avengers Compound in Upstate New York. The local IHOP only has a few patrons at this time of the morning; a family with three little girls sit in a booth next to the windows, an elderly couple is holding hands lovingly over a small table, and a college student nursing a hangover sits at the counter devouring a tall stack of pancakes. The mid-morning calm is broken by two women wearing tac gear and sporting multiple scrapes, and bruises stumble in, leaning on each other for support. No one in the room so much as blinks while they stumble towards the booth in the very back where they can see all the exits and slump down into their seats.

A middle-aged waitress with long blonde hair comes over quickly with a kindly smile. "Well, you girls certainly look like you've been through the wringer! What can I get for you?" she asks.

"Hi, Donna. You can say that again. Can we please get two Belgian dark chocolate mousse stacks, two New York cheesecake stacks, a large Americano, and a large hot chocolate with whipped cream, please?" y/n asks with a tired smile.

"Coming right up!" Donna says as she walks away to give in their order and check on the other patrons.

"So, how much trouble do you think we'll be in with Steve for not going to the compound first to debrief?" y/n asks as she leans back in the booth, her eyes drooping slightly now that the adrenalin has started to wear off.

"None, he'll just be happy we both got out in one piece with the intel we went in for," Natasha reassures her with a tired smile. "Besides, I already sent him a message that we're stopping for breakfast and when we get home, I am collapsing for the next few hours so the debrief will have to wait until we're both fully awake."

"Thanks, sestra. I really wasn't looking forward to trying to recount everything that happened when I can barely keep my eyes open," y/n yawns a little before perking up as Donna comes over with their food and drinks.

"You're very welcome, mladshaya sestra," Nat smiles back.

After thanking Donna, the two women dig into their pancakes, periodically sipping the warm beverages next to them. Once they're done eating they pay the bill and head back out to Natasha's sleek black Lamborghini. They had barely turned onto the road to the compound when y/n fell asleep, her head propped against the window, and a soft smile on her face.


End file.
